<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't by Dark_and_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425933">Don't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night'>Dark_and_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boy (2016 Bell)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brahms gets sad when he hears you talking bad about yourself</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He liked listening in on your calls to your friends. Mostly because he liked listening in on whatever you had to say about him. That is, if you were saying nice things. Sometimes you called him a brat, which he didn’t appreciate and would make him act brattier just to prove how good he was normally.</p><p>	Today was different. You were making digs at yourself. Saying mean things about yourself. But what was horrible was that you were saying it all with a smile, like it was normal what you were saying. And they just laughed with you. </p><p>	It made him hate them. It made him sad for you. He couldn’t understand it at all. When he looked at you, all he saw was the best thing that had ever happened to him. His best friend in the whole world, his lover, his one partner in crime. The person who made him laugh and the person he ate his meals with. How could any of that be anything other than perfect? </p><p>	Brahms sat in the wall, listening to your friends all say goodbye, and the conversation slowly wrap up. He heard the click of your laptop closing, and the sounds of you standing and stretching. </p><p>	He came in through the wall, and you glanced back at him, flashing him a smile.</p><p>	“Hey, you.” You said as he closed the wall behind him. “Were you spying on me?”</p><p>	“Yes.” Brahms admitted easily. </p><p>	You laughed, walking over and kissed his masked cheek. “You are something else, Brahms Heelshire.”</p><p>	Brahms wrapped his arms around you, picking you up. You giggled as he walked you onto the bed, plopping you down on it. He knelt down in front of you, resting his hands on your knees.</p><p>	“Take off my mask.” Brahms murmured.</p><p>	You paused. “Are you sure?” </p><p>	He nodded, looking up at you. “It has to be you.”</p><p>	Reaching out, you tenderly brushed the hair away from his mask. You’d only seen his face a handful of times, and most of those times had been on accident. Carefully you gripped the edges of his mask, terrified that you might break it. You slipped it off his face, placing it on the bed next to you.</p><p>	Brahms smiled at you, his face a little oily from wearing his mask all day. He was still so handsome, regardless. You leaned down and kissed his forehead, smiling when he bumped his head more into your lips like a cat.</p><p>	“What’s all this?” You giggled, running your hands through his hair.</p><p>	He smiled back at you, resting his hands on your wrists. “I’m going to make it better.”</p><p>	“Make what better?” You asked.</p><p>	Brahms stood, gently pushing you back on the bed, leaning over you. “I’m going to kiss every part of you that you don’t like until you feel better. Every last spot.” He placed a soft kiss on your lips, to start. “And I listened in on your call, so I know where to start.”</p><p>	“Brahms, I was just kidding, I’m f-.”</p><p>	“Every joke has some truth in it.” Brahms placed his thumb against your lips, silencing you. “So just let me kiss it and make it better.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>